Obteniendo la Felicidad
by Kireshoujo
Summary: Ultimo Cap! Ryoma anda por ahi como una celestina, haciendo que los sempais se den cuenta de los sentimientos de amor que se tienen unos a otros. Pero,¿por que Ryoma se conforma solo con ver a sus sempais felices y no busca su propia felicidad? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Este el el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, no se si le agradara a los lectores, por lo que no actulizare hasta no tener por lo menos un comentario o un determinado numero de lectores. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Si esta serie y todos sus personajes me pertenecieran, fuera el shounen-ai con más parejas de todos. Pero tristemente no me pertenece.

Parejas: MomoRyo, TezuFuji, OishiEiji, InuKai

A/N: Disculpen si tal vez hay OOC pero es mi primer fanfic en la vida asi que no sean tan duros conmigo, tengo ratos de querer empezar uno pero al fin me decidí por la serie. Apreciaría mucho si me dejan sus comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas .

**Celestina es un personaje de una obra que hacia que las parejas se declararan su amor y fueran felices.**

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro para los regulares de la Academia de Seigaku. LA práctica había finalizado y todos los miembros se habían retirado a excepción de cuatro de los regulares que se habían quedado atrás, Inui se preparaba para retirarse mientras miraba, con curiosidad, por la ventana de los vestidores a su kouhai Kaoru Kaidoh quien estaba poniéndose rojo como un tomate mientras el orgulloso regular de primer año, Echizen, le decía algo con una mirada algo picara.<p>

"¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!" le gritó ofuscado el mayor al menor.

"Solo digo lo que he observado, y sinceramente es molesto ver que tu simplemente no te decidas a confesarte de una vez." Decía Ryoma con su usual vos calmada, "Yo solo te proponía ayudarte a confesarte con Inui-sempai"

"Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto, esto solo me concierne a mi" suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco "Pero debo agradecer que me lo hayas dicho asi…" dijo algo triste "supongo que personas como yo solo pueden despertar de sus dudas si se las dicen de frente"

"¿dudas?, Kaidoh-sempai, ¿quieres decir que no estabas seguro de lo que sentías?"

"Pues la verdad es la primera vez que me siento así acerca de alguien" dijo el pelinegro avergonzándose un poco, "Pero gracias a que has hecho que me enfrente a mi propia duda con tus palabras, ahora lo entiendo todo" dijo mientras empezaba a sonreir "Yo amo a Inui-sempai" dijo sonriendo

Ryoma sonrio como si hubiera triunfado en un partido de tennis "Mada nada dane" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba solo a su sempai para que el decidiera cuando decírselo

Inui se había quedado paralizado luego de haber visto aquella sonrisa que adorno el rostro de su kouhai y sintió celos que como Echizen había sido capaz de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera,

'¿Celoso por kaidoh?' se puso a pensar, y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no sintió en que momento abrieron la puerta y luego la cerraron.

"Entonces, hay un 90% de probabilidad de que esté enamorado de Kaidoh y por eso sienta celos" dijo Inui sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en vos baja pero audible y que el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba parado justo al frente de él

"¿I-Inui-sempai?" murmuro sorprendido de lo que había escuchado

"ah, lo siento kaidoh" dijo el muchacho de los lentes muy sorprendido mientras bajaba la cabeza "no fue mi intención que escucharas eso, si quieres haz de cuenta que no lo escuchaste" dijo sin alzar la cabeza y en un tono algo triste.

"¡Inui-sempai, me gustas mucho!" dijo Kaidoh ruborizándose de todos los rosados y rojos que existen "Inui-sempai, lo que acabas de decir me ha hecho muy feliz…Gracias" y sonrió como lo había hecho hace unos momentos cuando lo vio por la ventana

Inui sin pensarlo dos veces alzo la cabeza y rodeo al menor con sus dos brazos en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de amor "Yo también te quiero mucho, Kaoru" y alzando la cara de su kouhai lo beso muy tiernamente y kaidoh a pesar de estar muy sorprendido, respondió al beso.

"mmgh… Inui…sempai" el de segundo año intentaba separarse un poco al darse cuenta que le faltaba el aire. Cuando por fin finalizaron su beso se vieron a los ojos y ahí se quedaron un rato.

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos Kaoru" al escuchar que su sempai lo llamaba por su primer nombre deseó que parara el tiempo, y que se quedara así con su sempai y primer amor abrazándolo fuertemente mientras susurraba su nombre con amor.

Sin separarse de su sempai, kaidoh intento retirarle los lentes y al ver sus ojos por fin se estremeció mucho "Tú también los tienes, Sadaharu".

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kaoru despertó junto a su sempai, un poco avergonzado de los hechos de la noche anterior. Cuando intento levantarse sintió como dos brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura "No te vayas todavía Kaoru"<p>

"Sadaharu, ya es de mañana y debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica" le dio un beso a su sempai y se levantó a bañarse.

Al salir del baño el mayor iba a entrar cuando recordó algo que había olvidado preguntar.

"Kaoru, dime una cosa, ¿Qué estabas hablando ayer con Echizen?"

"Ah eso, bueno veras, él ya se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, y me enfrento preguntándome que cuando te los diría"

"ya veo, pero, es extaño que él se meta en esos asuntos"

"Si, a mí me pareció lo mismo, pero gracias a él salí de mis dudas y pude declararte mis sentimiento" dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"Mmm, bueno supongo que se lo tendré que agradecer mas tarde, ¿no es asi, kaoru?"

"Supongo que sí, Sadaharu"

Y con esas palabras se plantaron un beso profundo de nuevo y se dirigieron a la escuela, como la nueva y feliz pareja que eran.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Se que dije que no actualizaría hasta no ver algún comentario pero me di cuenta que no hice bien el primer capitulo como para poner algo de suspenso, asi que subi el segundo, tal ves me salga mejor.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ni tan siquiera un pelo

* * *

><p>Sonó el despertador y el dueño del aparatito solo estiro su mano y apago el ruidoso aparato. Luego e bostezar el pequeño príncipe se decidió por levantarse y alistarse para asistir a la escuela, como siempre su sempai favorito pasaría por el en la mañana para que se fueran juntos en su bicicleta.<p>

"¡Oiiii! ¡¿Echizen ya estás listo?" se escuchó el grito de esa persona que hacía que el corazón de nuestro pequeño regular latiera con emoción.

Saliendo de su casa el pequeño llegó hasta donde se encontraba su sempai "Buenos días, momo-sempai"

"¡Buenos días Echizen! ¿Dormistes bien?"

"Sí, claro, vámonos que llegamos tarde momo-sempai" se subió detrás del mayor apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, y se fueron juntos.

En el camino hablaban de cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho el día anterior, reían juntos y por raots permanecían en silencio.

"Sabes ayer me llamo Ann-chan" dijo muy alegre momoshiro

"¿Ann-chan?" preguntó el menor

"¡Claro! Ann Tachibana, la hermana menor del capitán del Fudomine"

"Ahh, ya veo, y ¿que quería?" Ryoma empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho, sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta}

"Pues me pidió que saliera con ella" respondió Momo con una gran alegría "sabes ella me agrada mucho, tal vez quiera salir conmigo más seguido" Dijo sonriendo

"…"

"¿Echizen, me estas escuchando?" Dijo el mayor entre molesto y preocupado al no escuchar una respuesta de su Kouhai

"Ahh, si, felicidades Momo-sempai" dijo el menor sonriendo un poco forzosamente "Te deseo mucha suerte"

Siguieron su camino y Ryoma presintio que su corazon podria empezar a romperse.

* * *

><p>Estaban en su práctica matutina, cuando llegaron los que faltaban, venia Inui con Kaidoh, todos los miembros del club se les quedaron viendo al notar que venían agarrados de la mano.<p>

FLASHBACK

"¡Sadaharu!" Kaidoh alzo un poco la vos al ver que mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela Inui no le soltaba la mano.

"¿Sucede algo Kaoru?" Dijo el mayor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Kaoru bajo la mirada hacia su mano y luego hacia Inui y suspiro "Inui-sempai yo-"

"A mí no me importa" dijo el mayor mientras caminaba "No me avergüenza en lo absoluto, es más…" se detuvo y miro fijamente a su amante "quisiera gritarle al mundo que eres mío y así nadie te apartaría de mi"

El regular de segundo año se sonrojo al por estas palabras y solo asintió con su cabeza, y por el resto del camino no intento apartar esa mano que le hacía sentir tan cálido en el interior.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"¡Nya! Parece que esos dos por fin están saliendo" dijo el pelirrojo del grupo, mientras Momo lo veía con sorpresa

"Si, ya era hora que se decidieran por salir" afirmo el tensai del equipo Fuji, Momo lo voltio a ver también a él

"Incluso se les hizo tarde y eso que ni Inui ni Kaidoh solo de los que llegan tarde" se les unió el vice-capitan

"Seguramente tuvieron muchas cosas de que hablar ayer" Finalizo Echizen mientras que el resto del equipo asentía con la cabeza

"Pero eso no es excusa para llegar tarde" dijo el Capital "¡Inui! ¡Kaidoh! ¡Terminen de llegar y darán 20 vueltas, ¿entendido?" Les grito el capital

"¡Hai buchou!" dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se retiraban a los vestidores

Durante toda la práctica Ryoma parecía observar con detenimiento a la nueva pareja, al ver que se amaban mucho y eran felices no podía evitar suspirar. Por detrás de repente sintió como dos brazos se le colgaron por el cuello.

"¡Ochibi!" grito a su oído su ruidoso sempai

"Kikumaru-sempai, pesas"

"Jeje, eres buen chico sabes" le dijo el pelirrojo

"Mmm ¿por qué dices eso?"

"Porque te vi ayer, cuando hablabas con Kaidoh"

"Ahh, eso, pues… ya me estaba cansando de ver lo indeciso que era" dijo el pequeño mostrándose indiferente ante la situación

"Mmm bueno si tú lo dices" dijo el pelirrojo apartando sus brazos del cuello del ochibi para retirarse.

"Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo" dijo Ryoma de la nada

"¿Hoy, hoy? ¿Hacer que?" pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo

"Si no te apresuras, puede que después te arrepientas"

El pelirrojo borró su sonrisa y voltio a ver a pequeño. "Entonces ya te distes cuenta"

"Así es, solo que kikumaru-sempai es diferente"

"¿Diferente cómo?" Su plática se volvió más seria

"Tú ya tienes en claro lo que sientes, pero a la ves es peor que con kaidoh-sempai"

"…"

"Tienes miedo, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, no te equivocas ochibi" dijo con algo de tristeza "mi amistad con Oishi es demasiado importante para mí, como para arruinarla con mis estúpidos sentimientos"

"Tú no sabes eso, que sabes tú si te corresponde, kikumaru-sempai"

"Pero no le diré nada, de esa manera mi amistad con él no correrá riesgos" dijo Eiji con firmeza y se retiró del lugar

"tch" Ryoma vio cómo su sempai se alejaba. "Supongo que contigo no será posible, asi que lo intentare con el vice-capitan" Dicho esto a sí mismo, Echizen agarro camino para su casa. Mientras que detrás de un arbusto dos ojos permanecían observando al pequeño regular, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de ese desconocido.

Continuara

* * *

><p>No se porque pero este capitulo lo quise hacer mas largo y me salio mas corto. Bueno espero que les guste. Porfavor comenten!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta parte es tan obvia que no dan ganas de escribirla. Pero bueno hay les va: No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.

Gracias a los que han leído esta historia, no se olviden de comentar

* * *

><p>La práctica terminó y todos los miembros se retiraron a sus respectivas clases, solo quedaba una persona en los vestideros. La puerta se abrió y entro el menor de los regulares.<p>

"Echizen, ¿todavía estas aquí?, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a clase." Se dirigió el vice-capitán al regular de primero

"Solo quería decirte algo."

"Dime, puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿se trata de algún problema?, anda puedes hablarme con toda confianza" dijo el mayor algo preocupado, después de todo no por nada lo llamaban la madre del club

"No es nada acerca de mí, es más bien algo que le sucede a kikumaru-sempai"

"¿Le sucede algo malo a Eiji?" dijo el de tercero ya algo preocupado

"Pues no estoy seguro si será bueno o malo" dijo bajando su gorra para cubrir sus ojos

"¡Dímelo Echizen!" el mayor ya se empezaba a desesperar

"Ha estado actuando extraño y cuando le pregunta si le pasaba algo malo, me dijo que no era nada… pero luego de insistirle me dijo que no se sentía bien" Ryoma alzó la mirada y rio internamente al ver que Oishi lo escuchaba con tanta atención. "Pensé en contarte para ver su averiguas algo, pero hazme un favor."

"Si claro"

"No le digas que te mencione algo, sino después se enojara conmigo, solo actúa normal y trata de acercártele para averiguar algo"

"Muchas gracias Echizen, no te preocupes yo me asegurare que nada malo le esté pasando a Eiji" Dijo una sonrisa

"Muy bien, en ese caso lo dejo en tus manos" luego se retiraron ambos regulares y se dirigieron cada quien a sus aulas.

* * *

><p>Las clases terminaron y Oishi se le acerco a tezuka.<p>

"Tezuka, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Necesitas algo?" Dijo con su usual tono de vos de mando el Capitan del club

"Pues, veras, necesito que dejes que Eiji y yo faltemos a la práctica de hoy" dijo el vice-capitan con una media sonrisa

"… No se para que me pides eso, pero viniendo de ti no de be ser cualquier cosa… de acuerdo pero solo será por esta ocasión"

"Muchas gracias Tezuka" dijo Oishi muy felices y se despidió de su capitan.

* * *

><p>"¿Porque insistes tanto en faltar a la practica de hoy, Oishi?" preguntaba con curiosidad el muchacho pelirrojo<p>

"Bueno, pues veras…"

"¿Nya?"

"Mmm, crei que sería estupendo si fueramos en este lindo dia a comer algo" Dijo desviando la mirada y sonriendo

"Estas raro hoy, nya"

"No, no para nada Eiji, y ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado?"

"¡Siii, nya vamos vamos!"

De camino a la heladería, Oishi trataba de observar detenidamente a su compañero de dobles, tratando de descifrar si realmente le sucedía algo. Llegaron a la heladería y Oishi le ordeno a Eiji su helado favorito, este último se agradeció con mucha alegría, como siempre Oishi le respondería con su mejor sonrisa, pero en ese momento noto un leve sonrojo en la cara de su amigo.

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer su helado y de nuevo voltio a mirar a Eiji, cuando este levanto su mirada hacia él se volvió a sonrojar.

'Algo no está bien' pensó el vice-capitan 'Tal vez Echizen tenía razón y Eiji se sienta mal'

Oishi por inercia acerco su mano a la cara de Eiji, "O-Oishi ¡¿Qué haces, nya?"

Su mano se detuvo al ver que esta ves la cara de su compañero estaba totalmente roja. Ya habían terminado sus helados y esta ves Oishi lo tomo de la mano y se levanto jalándolo

"O-Oishi, ¡¿que rayos te sucede? ¡Sueltame que la gente pensara mal!" Le decía continuamente el pelirrojo pero el ojiverde no parecía ponerle atención

Llegaron hasta la casa de Oishi, estaba vacia ya que sus padres habían salido e visitar a un pariente. Entraron y jalo a Eiji hasta sentarlo en el sofá de la sala.

"¡Oishi!" grito algo molesto Eiji, cuando de repente sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su frente.

"No parece que tengas fiebre" Retiro su mano y acerco su frente a la de su amigo quedando tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

"Oishi, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo el pelirrojo esta ves mas calmado pero todavía rojo como un tomate

"Me dijeron que habias estado actuando raro, y pensé que tal vez te sentías mal"

"¿Quién te dijo eso, nya?"

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que me digas que te molesta… no es solo hoy, en otras ocasiones que estamos solos te comportas extraño como si mi presencia te incomodara" Se retiró de la frente del pelirrojo y lo miro a los ojos.

"No Oishi, tu no me incomodas" bajo la mirada "Soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo" Sonrió sinceramente

"Gracias a Dios" Dijo es ojiverde colocando sus dos brazos alrededor del más pequeño y abrazándolo tiernamente

"¿Oishi?" Su respiración se había detenido y solo pensó que si pudiera detener el tiempo se quedaría así por el resto de su vida.

"Eiji, por favor, dime que te pasa, verte incomodo hace que yo también me incomode"

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

"Oishi… tu…" se mordía el labio inferior del miedo que tenia de perder su amistad con la única persona que consideraba muy especial.

"Eiji, yo te quiero" le dijo con una mirada seria pero llena de amor y determinación.

En ese momento todas sus dudas se fueron como por arte de magia, "Yo también te quiero" dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad

"Eiji-" antes de poder decir algo sus labios habían sido sellados por la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, Oishi correspondió el beso y con algo de temor por la inexperiencia introdujo su lengua y su beso se volvió tan profundo que a pesar de no querer separarse nunca tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de aire.

Se vieron a los ojos y sin decir más, se dirigieron a la habitación del vice-capitán en donde hicieron el amor y se dijeron cuanto se amaban hasta quedar exhaustos.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente, ambos llegaron a la práctica matutina y parecía que ambos resplandecían esa mañana. Por lo que los miembros del club los veian con curiosidad, incluso algunos de ellos ya se imaginaban lo que habia pasado<p>

Estaban todos en los vestidores, Fuji de ves en cuando le lanzaba miradas picarescas a Eiji, el cual no podia evitar sonrojarse. Aunque nadie decia nada el aura de esos dos juntos parecia que destilaba amor. Cuando uno por uno empezaron a salir para empezar la práctica, quedando solo la pareja de oro y Echizen.

"Vamos Eiji"

"porque no te adelantas, solo tengo que hacer algo"

"Oh, esta bien, pero no te tardes o Tezuka te pondrá a dar vueltas"

"No te preocupes Shuuichiro, no llegare tarde"

El vice-capitan salio del lugar, y Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreir triunfante al notar la actitud de sus sempais. "Crei que habias dicho que nunca le dirias nada, kikumaru-sempai"

"Sabia que habias sido tu el que le dijo a Shuichiro que algo andaban mal conmigo"

El pequeño solo sonrio y guardo silencio.

"Supongo que debo agradecerte entonces"

Ryoma solo sonrio.

"Por cierto te equivocas en una cosa"

"¿En que?"

"Yo no le dije nada a él"

"Mmm, ya veo entonces fue él quien se declaró primero"

Ambos rieron un rato, Eiji parecia mas feliz que nunca y Ryoma parecia que gozaba con verlos felices a ellos y a Inui y kaidoh.

"kikumaru-sempai ¿eres feliz?"

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero con una cara sonriente contesto "Si lo soy, y mucho"

"Ya veo, eso es bueno." Dijo mientras el de primero empezaba a retirarse

"Tu también deberías de encontrar tu felicidad Ochibi"

"… mejor nos apresuramos que llegaremos tarde" dijo el pequeño ignorando las palabras de su sempai

"¿Ochibi?"

"¿Qué?

"Tu también deberías de intentar ser feliz con la persona que quieres, y sabes a quien me refiero nya!" Le dijo mientras se le colgaba por el cuello

El pequeño no respondió y salieron de los vestidores el pequeño detrás del mayor. Ryoma volvió a sentir unos escalofríos recorrerle la espalda, como si alguien lo estuviera observando de nuevo. Solo volvió a ver a todas partes y siguió con su camino

"¿Sucede algo ochibi?"

"No, no es nada, mejor corramos apresurémonos" Ignoro de nuevo ese sentimiento y continuo caminando.

De nuevo atrás de unos arbustos, dos ojos miraban fijamente al regular de primer año mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ahhh al fin termine este capítulo, sentí que era interminable. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar!<p>

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta maravillosa serie me pertenecerá el día que los caballos maúllen, los perros relinchen y los gatos ladren XD

Este capítulo va dedicado a Jessy-star-punk-pop, gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>La práctica termino como cualquier otra, aunque en ella en todo momento se sintió una atmosfera algo extraña, los miembros del club que no eran regulares no podían evitar ver continuamente los roces entre las dos nuevas parejas de su club, y como siempre había algunos que no se sentían cómodos y otros los ignoraban ya que de todos modos, de ninguna forma se atreverían a meterse en sus relaciones, después de todos no dejaban de destilar amor por todas partes.<p>

Continuo así por varios días, Inui como siempre llegaría llevando de la mano a su Kaoru, y últimamente a este último parecía ya no importarle mucho, de todos modos, de nada servia llevarle a contraria a su decidido amante. Por otro lado, Eiji no dejaba de colgársele por el cuello a Oishi, quien al igual que Kaidoh se había resignado a llevarle la contraria a su querido gatito.

"Oye, oye no crees que deberían de ser más considerados, esos cuatro" se escuchaba a un grupo de chicos miembros del club murmurando

"Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, no sé cómo no tienen vergüenza"

"Tienes razón, no pueden esperar que simplemente todos los acepten, si son todos hombres"

"A mí la verdad ya me está hartando esta situación" el grupito de 4 chicos continuaba murmurando cuando uno de ellos sintió una mirada oscura plantada en ellos. El muchacho voltio y su cara se horrorizo, los demás dirigieron la mira hacia donde su compañero estaba viendo y también sintieron mucho miedo. Fuji estaba justo detrás de ellos, sus dos hermosos ojos azules estaban viéndolos fijamente y en ellos se percibía mucho enojo.

"Si tienen algo que decir…" se les acercaba lentamente mientras los otros daban un paso atrás

"…porque no lo comparten con todo el mundo" dijo el tensai muy fríamente

Los 4 chicos estaban horrorizados y se inclinaron y pidieron disculpas para luego echarse a correr con la cola entre las patas.

"Que miedo" dijo alguien por detrás de él, Fuji voltio y vio al regular de primer año.

"Saa, ¿tú crees?" Dijo el tensai relajando la cara, cerrando sus ojos, y sonriendo como siempre

"Pues no quisiera que alguna vez me dirigieras una mirada como esa" dijo medio riendo el pequeño.

"Y bien, ¿me explicaras porque has estado actuando de esa manera últimamente?" pregunto el tensai con su usual sonrisa

"Mmm, no sé a qué te refieres" dijo con indiferencia Ryoma

"Crees que no me doy cuenta… sé que es gracias a ti que esos 4 cabeza duras estén juntos"

"Mmm, ni idea de a qué te refieres"

"No sé porque lo haces, pero ¿no crees que en lugar de darles la felicidad a otros deberías de buscar la tuya?" esta vez lo miro fijamente un poco serio.

"Mmm, Si crees que ellos son cabezas duras, ¿no crees que entonces tú también lo eres entonces, fuji-sempai?" dijo Ryoma viéndolo a los ojos también

"No ignores mi pregunta, Echizen-kun"

"Ni tu la mia, Fuji-sempai" dijo mientras se plantaba una sonrisa picara

Fuji suspiro por unos momentos, "Está bien, y porque dices que yo también soy un cabeza dura"

"Pues obvio, a ti te gusta el capitán, ¿no es así?"

"Saa, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Pues, por como lo ves, lo tratas, y sobre todo siempre que estas cerca de él actúas diferente, como si estuvieras MUY feliz" le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Veo que eres muy observador" le sonrió Fuji

"Mada mada dane"

"Bien ya respondí tu pregunta ahora-"

"¿Por qué no se lo dices, fuji-sempai?" interrumpió el pequeño

"Aunque te parezca rudo, pero eso no te incumbe, ahora dime-"

"Te conformas con solo estar con él sin que se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos" interrumpió de nuevo

"Ya te dije que eso no te importa…" comenzaba a desesperarse "…además el no siente lo mismo por mi, lo se aunque no se lo pregunte"

"Mmm, el siente lo mismo por ti"

"tú no puedes decir eso"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy muy buen observador, y al igual que a ti, lo he observado a él también" dijo con toda confianza el regular de primero

A fuji lo confundieron sus palabras por un momento, pero recordó que el pequeño no había contestado su pregunta. "Ya basta" dijo ya algo enojada y sus ojos azules a la vista

"Responde a mi pregunta, ya deja de evitarla" se calmo un poco

"Mada mada dane, fuji-sempai"

El tensai casi perdía la paciencia cuando a lo lejos escucharon una vos

"¡Echizen, Fuji, cuanto más seguirán platicando, a entrenar ya!" Se escuchó la vos del capitán quien ya se notaba algo molesta.

Se rompió la tensión entre ellos y se dirigieron a las canchas "Esta plática no ha terminado, Echizen"

"…"

La práctica termino y cada quien se fue a su casa, Fuji no logro hablar Ryoma ya que este último se había ido muy rápido junto con momoshiro.

En el portón de salida del Seigaku.

"Momo-sempai quieres ir por unas hamburguesas" preguntaba Ryoma

"Antes de eso, sabes tengo algo que contarte, y como eres mi mejor amigo sabía que tu debías ser el primero en saberlo" respondió muy emocionado el de segundo año.

"Ahh, claro dime" Tenia una vaga idea de lo que venia, por lo que intento prepararse para la respuesta

"Pues veras, pues veras" se le notaba muy emocionado, en ese momento se venían acercando Fuji con el resto de los regulares y aunque estaban algo lejos alcanzaron a escucharlo

"Ann-chan y yo somos oficialmente novios" dijo finalmente y brincando de la emoción "no te alegra eso"

En cuestión de un segundo algo dentro de él se rompió, pero intento sonreir lo mas que pudo "Ahh, en serio, muchas felicidades momo-sempai, lo lograste"

"Si lo sé, espere mucho para tener una linda novia"

'Novia' eso solo lo hacía sentir peor pero trato de ocultarlo lo más que pudo y casi a la perfección.

En ese momento vio que todos sus compañeros se le acercaban, "Es en serio" grito kawamura con alegría mientras corría hacia momoshiro. Todos los demás se acercaron y a pesar de la buena actuación de Ryoma tres de ellos lo vieron con algo de preocupación que no demostraron, Eiji y Kaidoh se voltearon a ver como si supieran que estaban pensando lo mismo y regresaron su mirada a Ryoma quien solo guardaba silencio. Solo uno de ellos logro leer su dolor casi a la perfección, pero desde luego Fuji tampoco lo resalto en ese momento, pero mantenía su mirada en el pequeño de primer año. Los tres solo se limitaron a escuchar al muy feliz momo alardear de su 'novia'.

Ryoma logro retirarse sin llamar la atención y una vez que se alejó un poco, sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro. Voltio a ver solo de reojo.

"Echizen-kun…" era Fuji quien no pudo evitar verlo con algo de lastima

"No digas nada" ambos callaron por un momento

Cerca de ahí, esa persona que vigilaba constantemente al de primer año no pudo evitar medio reír, se alertó y se retiró al creer que lo podían haber escuchado. Y sin duda ambos tenistas oyeron algo y se alertaron pero al no encontrar nada dedujeron que había sido nada.

"Naa, Echizen-kun-"

"Deberías de apresurarte y no dejarlo ir" lo voltio a ver y en sus ojos había dolor

Fuji no pudo decir nada ante esa mirada.

"Aprovecha que él te corresponde" le dijo desviando la mirada y proponiéndose a irse de ese lugar

"Echizen-kun espera-" no pudo detenerlo y se retiró de allí

"Fuji ¿qué quiso decir con eso?" Fuji voltio y se sorprendió cuando cio que detrás de él estaba Tezuka, 'Echizen…lo hizo propósito' pensó con algo de molestia

"¿Fuji?" No sabía que responder, a ver que Tezuka parecía algo desconcertado con lo que había escuchado

"¿Fuji, a quien se refería?" Pregunto esta vez acercándose al tensai

Fuji bajo la mirada al suelo "A ti" fue lo único que dijo sin alzar la mirada y echándose a correr sin previo aviso.

'lo siento…Tezuka…no puedo verte a los ojos en este momento' con ese pensamiento continuo corriendo sin saber hacia a donde.

Por otro lado, mientras el pequeño tenista caminaba hacia su casa, alguien lo continuaba siguiendo, y esta vez parecía tener la intención de hacer más que solo observarlo…

Continuara…

Jejeje está ves si disfrute haciendo este capítulo. Sin darme cuenta ya me había pasado de las 1000 palabras.

Ahí los dejo en suspenso para ves si así comentan más personas jeje, aunque ya de por si aprecio muchísimo los comentarios de Jessy-star-punk-pop, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, actualizare luego de ver algunos de sus comentarios.

Sayonara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el 5to capítulo de mi primer fic en la vida! Ya casi llegamos al final no sé si el próximo será el último o escribiré uno más pero me decidiré según me salga la historia.

Este capitula va dedicado a Kiryuu Elizabeth-sama, gracias por tu apoyo y ojala que este capítulo te deje aun con más ganas de seguir leyendo.

* * *

><p>'no se cuánto tiempo llevare corriendo incluso empezó a llover' pensaba el tensai mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque 'esta ves sí que lo arruine todo, estaba tan sorprendido que no pude pensar rápido y solo se me ocurrió decirle la verdad'<p>

"¡Demonios!" se susurraba a sí mismo, 'aunque Echizen me haya dicho que Tezuka me correspondía, de ninguna manera podía estar tan seguro' suspiro 'vaya forma de arruinar mi amistad con mi único amor'

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y recorrían sus mejillas y se confundían con el agua de la lluvia, bajo su cabeza viendo al suelo y así se quedó, luego de unos momentos de soledad y tristeza sintió que la lluvia dejó de caer sobre sus hombros, pero todavía escuchaba que llovía. Tuvo la intención de levantar su cabeza pero sentía que le pesaba una tonelada y le dolía un poco. Entonces fue cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro

"Fuji" lo llamaba una amable vos por detrás la cual conocía muy bien

"Fuji" lo llamo de nuevo con un tono algo preocupado

No tenia ganas de responder o mejor dicho no quería n voltiar, además sentía su cabeza pesaba.

Tezuka dejó a un lado la sombrilla sin importarle mojarse y se hinco frente a Fuji, poso su mano derecha sobre la rodilla derecha del tensai y empezó a acercar su mano izquierda a la cara de su tensai.

"Fuji, por favor, mírame" se podía notar el tono suplicante en la oración

"Perdóname, perdón, perdón…" Fuji empezó a repetir sin cesar mientras sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

Tezuka coloco su mano izquierda en la barbilla de Fuji y empezó a alzarla hasta ver sus ojos.

"shh, no digas eso, Fuji tú no tienes que disculparte por nada"

"Es que te ofendí… ofendí nuestra amistad enamorándome de ti… yo siendo un hombre…no debí-" dejo de hablar cuando sintió que sus labios fueron sellados con los de su amor, al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero luego solo se dejó llevar y se separaron hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de respirar.

"Si es así como piensas, entonces yo soy el que mas debe disculparse" dijo el capitán sonriendo

"¿huh?"

"Pero aunque me disculpe no me arrepiento, porque yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi Syuusuke"

Fuji no podía articular palabras y solo se abalanzo contra su capitán en un fuerte abrazo y siguió llorando.

"Syuusuke, vamos a mi casa, te enfermaras si continuamos aquí bajo la lluvia"

"Está bien" dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír "pero tendrás que cargarme hasta allí" le dijo con un poco de picardía

"En serio, me asombra como puedes cambiar esta situación en algo vergonzoso"

Fuji solo le sonrió como siempre mientras Tezuka se dispuso a llevarlo en sus brazos, después de todo, su casa no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la acción de Tezuka y Fuji, Ryoma se encontraba caminando hacia su casa bajo la lluvia, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de desdicha que no había notado a alguien acercándosele por detrás. Ese misterioso acosador se encontraba ya muy cerca de Ryoma y se proponía a presentarse como un amigo y consolarlo, o al menos ese era su plan, pero él también iba pensando tanto en eso que no noto a alguien detrás de él hasta que la escucho<p>

"Ryoma-san!" era la prima de Ryoma quien venia de regreso a casa

"Que haces bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, vas a resfriarte" Corrio hacia él sin sospechar nada de la persona frente a ella y cuando llego a Ryoma,este no le respondio

Siendo la prima de Ryoma algo intuitiva, creyo que algo malo le había pasado y que era mejor no preguntarle aun solo acerco el paraguas para cubrirlo también y siguieron caminando.

El acosador se detuvo y mejor empezó la retirarda 'demonios! Esta era mi oportunidad y esa muchachita estúpida me la arruinó!' pensaba enojado 'bueno ni modo, lo bueno es que con ese tal momoshiro fuera, Ryoma-kun sera todo mio' pensó mientras reia en susurros con locura.

* * *

><p>En el camino a casa de su Tezuka, Fuji acomodo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su recién amante.<p>

"Nee, tezuka?"

"Dime"

"Estas seguro?"

"de que?"

"Tu sabes de que hablo"

"Ya te dije que no me arrepiento y jamas lo hare"

"Pero ambos somos hombres y tu sabes como-"

"te avergüenzo?"

"No! Claro que no!"

"Entonces?"

"Yo…"

Llegaron a casa de tezuka en la cual no había nadie, subieron a su habitación y Tezuka acostó a su amante en la cama mientras iba por ropa seca. Fuji se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama, una leve mueca de dolor se formó en la cara del tensai, 'me duele la cabeza, y en grande' pensó. Cuando tezuka llego con la ropa noto la incomodidad de Fuji.

"Te sucede algo?"

"No es nada" respondió medio sonriendo

Tezuka se acercó y puso su mano en la frente de su amor provocando que este se ruborizara.

"Te-tezuka, en serio no es nada" Tezuka solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada algo demandante

"No pareces tener fiebre, pero algo pasa"

"No es nada grave solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya se ira, no te preocupes Tezuka" le respondió agarrando la ropa seca y levantándose al baño a cambiarse

Salió del baño y vio a su capitán sentado sobre la cama, este se levantó y extendió su mano, en ella sostenía una taza de té de aroma algo medicinal.

"Tómalo, te quitara ese dolor" le dijo entregándoselo

"Muchas gracias, tezuka"

"Kunimitsu" escucho decir de su capitán

"huh?"

"Llamame Kunimitsu, Syuusuke"

Fuji se sentía muy feliz ya que nadie excepto su familia lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

"Saa, Kunimitsu es muy largo" dijo con un tono de juego

"Mmm, que tal Mitsu!" dijo sonriente

No pudo evitar ver un poco de sonrojo en la cara de su Mitsu, cuando este lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

"Te amo, Mitsu"

"Yo también te amo, Syuu"

"Syuu?"

"Syuusuke es un nombre muy largo" le respondio con su misma moneda

Fuji sonrió con mucha sinceridad y ambos empezaron a devorarse de besos, y se recostaron sobre la cama sin separarse hasta que llego la mañana.

Fuji abrió sus ojos y se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de su querido novio, sonrió y solo lo miro dormir por unos momentos antes de que este despertara. Después de un rato corto Tezuka también despertó encontrándose con su querido Syuu mirándolo fijamente.

"Buenos Dias, Mitsu" dijo muy sonriente

"Buenos Dias, Syuu" le respondio.

"Mitsu, en cuanto a lo de ayer"

"Mm?"

"Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento pensé en que me aergonzabas, yo solo me sentí algo inseguro, sobre todo luego de escuchar a esos muchachos del club criticar las relaciones de Inui con kaidoh y Eiji con Oishi" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

"No te preocupes por eso, si en algún momento escuchas algo asi de nosotros o lo escucho yo, me van a conocer" dijo con una mirada asesina.

Fuji no pudo evitar reir.

"Por cierto, tengo curiosidad"

"De que Mitsu?"

"Ayer estabas hablando con Echizen acerca de algo durante la practica y se veía como si quisieras que te contestara algo"

"A eso, pues eso es algo que quisiera hablar con los demás también, sobre todo con Inui, kaidoh, Eiji y Oishi"

"Por que?"

"Para no tener que explicarlo dos veces, podrias esperar hasta que estemos todos"

"Está bien, pero porque con ellos"

"Porque todos ellos están juntos y felices gracias a Echizen"

El capitán puso una cara de sorpresa, y aunque quería seguir preguntarlo, preferia escucharlo de los muchachos primero.

"Ya veo, en ese caso, esperare hasta que nos reunamos"

"Si, necesitamos hacer algo, Echizen no se merece lo que le esta ocurriendo" Dijo el tensai decidido a hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo quien también merecía ser tan feliz como él y los demás lo eran.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Al fin termine, creo que si hare solo 2 más y ya acaba la historia! Dejen sus comments!<p>

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Muchisismas Gracias por sus comentarios! Eso es lo único que me anima a continuar con mi historia así que ahí les va:

* * *

><p>Ryoma llego a su casa y sin cruzar palabra alguna se dirigio a su habitación, sentía una ganas increíbles de llorar cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto<p>

"Oi, seishonen" grito su padre del otro lado de la puerta

"Que quieres?" le pregunto molesto sin abrir la puerta

"Tienes una llamada"

"Di que no estoy"

'que carácter el que se trae' pensó nanjiroh

"Ni siquiera si es tu amigo Momoshiro?"

Ryoma se alertó al escuchar ese nombre, a pesar de no querer hablar con él, se levantó y contesto el teléfono, no quería que su amor no correspondido sospechara que le pasaba algo, así que trato de hablar lo más normal que pudo.

"Hola"

"Hola hola echizen" se escuchaba feliz como siempre

"querías algo Momo-sempai?"

"Bueno la verdad solo quería preguntarte algo" Ryoma sintió curiosidad por unos momentos

"Dime"

"Veras te quería preguntar si te molestaría si de ahora en adelante no puedo pasar por ti por las mananas…"

"…"

"Veras acompañare a Ann-chan a la escuela y su casa queda en dirección contraria de la tuya, no te molestaría verdad?"

Ryoma sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. "No claro que no me molesta, después de todo ella es tu…" el solo pensarlo lo rompia y decirlo era aun peor "…novia" termino la oración lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

"En serio!" dijo momo muy emocionado

"Gracias eres el mejor amigo que tengo Echizen"

'amigo' pensó Ryoma "Si claro lo que tu digas, es eso todo lo que querias decirme"

"Ah si pero… dime te pasa algo malo?"

'algo malo' pensó 'o no espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada'

"porque me preguntas eso?"

"esque hoy después de la escuela desapareciste cuando estábamos todos en la salida y me preocupe un poco porque te vistes algo triste, dime, te sucedió algo?" dijo esta ves un poco serio

"te estas imaginando cosas, solo me sentía cansado y quise regresar a casa rápido"

"… ya veo, bueno en ese caso nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"

"Si, nos vemos" finalizaron y ryoma colgó el teléfono, esta ves corrió a su cuarto y se encerro.

Ya no podía aguantar el dolor y simplemente se echo a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido asi como estaba.

"Buenos días! Fujiko!" gritaba un alegre eiji que venia de las manos con su querido oishi

"Hola, eiji, como estas?"

"Muy Muy bien, nya!... te ves algo feliz, te ocurrio algo bueno?"

"Saa, quien sabe"

"Syuusuke, ya casi es hora del entrenamiento" venía diciendo tezuka saliendo de los vestideros

"Y ustedes apresúrense, si llegan tarde darán vueltas" se dirigio a la pareja de oro, quienes solo asintieron, pasaron a la par del tensai y Eiji lo miro de reojo con picardía y le sonrio

"Que fue eso?" pregunto tezuka al ver la escena

"Saa, parece que Eiji descubrió el motivo de mi alegría" le respondio con una sonrisa

Tezuka solo lo miro y se dirigieron a la cancha

* * *

><p>Termino el entreno y se reencontraron los regulares todos en los vestidores, kawamura salió rápido y se quedó el resto. Tres personas seguían preocupadas por cierto regular de primer año que había faltado a la práctica.<p>

"Que le habrá pasado al ochibi?" preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo del grupo

"tsssss es extraño que él falte a las practicas" continuo kaidoh

"Saa, talves Momo sepa algo." Finalizo el tensai volteando a ver a momo

Todos lo miraron.

"Yo la verdad no sé, ayer hable con él y no lo escuche enfermo" respondió momo

"ayer?" pregunto kaidoh

"Creí que ustedes venían juntos a la escuela" intervino Oishi

"Pues ayer hable con el y le dije que ya no podría acompañarlo porque acompañaría a Ann-chan" respondió tranquilo

"Mmm, hay un 10% de probabilidad que no vino porque se le hizo tarde, un 20% de probabilidad de que este enfermo, y un 70% de que hayan otras razones" decía Inui

"que otras razones pueden haber?" pregunto un incrédulo Momo

Todos en la habitación se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

"QUE? Porque me ven todos de esa manera… baaa no los entiendo mejor me voy a clases" dijo esto y salio rápido

Se quedo el resto bastante preocupado adentro.

"Chicos, necesito que hablemos, que les parece luego de la practica de la tarde?" propuso Fuji

"Si tenemos que encontrarle solución a esto" decía Inui

"Bien entonces nos vemos aquí luego de la practica" Dijo con vos de mando tezuka

"Recuerden que ese tonto no debe saber de nuestra platica" le dijo Kaidoh

"Me siento muy mal por Ochibi" decía triste eiji mientras oishi lo abrazaba fuerte.

"Creo que todos nos sentimos igual, Eiji" respondio fuji tomando la mano de Tezuka

"Lo ayudaremos como sea" concluyo Inui abrazando a Kaoru mientras hablaba.

* * *

><p>Se llegó la tarde y como se había acordado, todos los involucrados se reunieron para discutir del problema con Ryoma.<p>

"Ochibi ni siquiera vino a clase, nya" decía preocupado y triste eiji

"Según la maestra, pesco un resfriado" contesto fuji

"Debio haber sido de la lluvia de ayer" aclaro Tezuka

Algunos estaban algo sorprendidos de ver que su capitán había intervenido en la plática tan pronto, sin mencionar que se le veía igual de preocupado que los demás.

"Quisiera que me aclararan algo" comenzó Tezuka "que tuvo que ver Echizen en sus relaciones?" pregunto

"Si a mi también me sorprende que a todos nos haya ayudado" respondio Oishi

Se tardaron casi 2 horas solo en contar todas las historias de como Ryoma había intervenido.

"Pero no me explico porque lo hizo, nya" se preguntaba Eiji

"Tengo una teoría en cuanto a eso…" hablo Fuji a lo que todos le pusieron atención "han oído de personas que les gusta detruir la felicidad de otros porque no fueron capaces de obtener su propia felicidad" explicaba el tensai y todos asentían con la cabeza

"Pues mi teoría es que Echizen ha estado haciendo lo contrario, mientras que otra gente disfurtaria viendo la infelicidad de los demás, por alguna razón él prefiere ver a otros con la felicidad que él mismo no tiene"

"Tu teoría tiene mucho sentido…" decía inui "pero porque hacer lo contrario entonces?" preguntaba

"Tal ves sea como un castigo a si mismo" propuso Tezuka, y todos lo miraron con confusión

"Como que un castigo?" preguntaba kaidoh

"Ahh, ya entiendo, es por eso que él me decía que debía aprovechar que yo era correspondido" reflexionaba fuji

"A mi me decía que debía dejar de dudar tanto, antes de que fuera tarde" intervino Kaidoh

"A mi me dijo que era afortunado de que Oishi solo me mirara a mi" finalizo eiji

Inui, Oishi y Tezuka miraban algo sorprendidos a sus amantes, esta platica de repente era una ronda de confesiones o algo asi.

"Pues yo propongo que hagamos algo, nya"

"Pero que hacer, a mi realmente me sorprendio mucho que Momo aceptara salir con Ann Tachibana" decía Oishi

"Crei que habían altas posibilidades de que a Momo se gustara Echizen" decía Inui

"tssssssss, Es mas crei que seria él quien se le declarara" finalizo Kaidoh

Luego de algo de silencio, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, fuji decidio hablar primero.

"Yo estoy casi seguro que Momo siente algo por Echizen"

"Tal ves solo intenta negarlo, al salir con Ann" seguio la conversación Tezuka

"Yo digo que primero vayamos a ver a Ochibi, quiero saber como se encuentra, nya!"

Estando todos de acuerdo se dispusieron a salir, con destino a la casa de Ryoma.

* * *

><p>"En que estas pensando?" preguntaba una bonita vos de una muchacha<p>

"Ahh, en nada, no te preocupes" respondia algo nervioso Momo, quien desde hace ratos esta algo pensativo

"Mmm, no me mientas se que algo te pasa, piensas en alguien?" pregunto Ann

Momo suspiro "Bueno esque hoy Echizen falto a clases y parece que está enfermo"

"en serio, porque no vamos a verlo, talves asi dejas de preocuparte tanto" le respondio su novia con una sonrisa

"Si, bueno aunque talves no sea buena idea, mejor sigamos con nuestra cita" dijo sonriendo algo forzadamente

"Mmm, lo que tu digas" respondio Ann 'aunque tu mente no estará aquí' pensaba la pequeña

'No puedo verlo, si voy ahora me confundiré más' pensaba momo, desde hace días, no, semanas, no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo, por eso había decidido que mejor saldría con Ann, ya que sus pensamientos por el pequeño no parecían ir por buen camino. 'Solo espero que este bien'.

* * *

><p>Llegaron las tres parejas de regulares a la casa de Ryoma a lo que la madre del niño les estaba muy agradecida por preocuparse por él, ella les explico que Ryoma había amanecido con mucha fiebre y que se había rehusado a tomar la medicina. La madre estaba muy preocupada y les pidió que lo convencieran, les entrego las pastillas y los hizo pasar.<p>

Entraron a la habitación de Ryoma y este parecía estar dormido, luego de unos momentos despertó y se sorprendio al verlos a todos reunidos.

"Sempais? Que hacen aquí?" preguntaba con una vos algo ronca y cansada de toser

"Ochibi—estábamos muy preocupados por ti" le dijo eiji acercándosele

"Toma trágate esto" le dijo tezuka con su vos de mando mientras le acerbaba las dos pastillas y el agua

"ya estoy bien, no hay necesidad" respondio el menor

Fuji se molesto un poco y antes que Tezuka dijera algo intervino

"Si no lo bebes, iremos a traer a Momo, y ustedes tendrán una larga platica ahora mismo" dijo muy serio y de mirada sadica

Ryoma se mostro algo molesto pero igual tomo la medicina

"Echizen-kun venimos a ayudarte" empezó Oishi

"Tu también…" siguió kaidoh

"…mereces…" continuo tezuka

"…Ser feliz." Dijeron todos casi al unísono

Ryoma estaba muy sorprendido, pero con muchas tristeza y bajando la cabeza solo respondio

"No será posible"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Alli se los dejo para que sigan comentando! XD Creo que me he pasado un poco de OOC pero bueno espero que igual les guste<p>

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Gomenasai! Perdón por haberlos dejado abandonados tanto tiempo, pero esta es mi última semana de ciclo de la Universidad, o sea parciales! Pero aquí estoy haciendo un espacio para poder finalizar esta historia! Espero que les guste el final y que les haya gustado toda mi historia!

Disclaimers: Por última vez en este fanfic, nada de esta maravillosa serie me pertenece.

* * *

><p>"No será posible"<p>

Todos en la habitación dejaron su sonrisa por unos momentos "Claro que se puede, ochibi" trato de animar Eiji

"No deber rendirte de esta forma" continuo Kaidoh

El pequeño no se movía ni hablaba. Fuji se acercó a la cama de Ryoma "No puedes asegurar eso, Echizen, tienes que confiar en ti mismo"

"Tú me dijiste que era un tonto por no tener el valor de decir algo de mis sentimientos a Sadaharu" Dijo algo molesto Kaidoh

"A mí me dijiste que era un cobarde al temer perder la amistad de Shuuichiro si me le declaraba" le dijo Eiji también algo molesto

"Echizen recuerdas lo que me dijiste a mí?" le pregunto ahora Fuji

El pequeño seguía sin moverse ni hablar

"Echizen! Si tanto lo quieres deberías-!" El tensai se empezaba a desesperar pero el pequeño lo voltio a ver y el tensai se asombró de su mirada determinada

* * *

><p>"Ya basta" dijo por lo bajo una chica bonita que caminaba al lado de su novio<p>

"Pero que te sucede?" Respondía algo molesto Momo al escuchar a su novia

"Vamos a verlo" dijo ella

"A quién?"

"A la persona que está llenando tus pensamientos!" Alzo un poco la vos

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Pues yo sí!" Grito ésta vez e intento calmarse

"Tú lo quieres…" dijo más calmada "…yo sé, yo sabía que tu querías a Ryoma"

El tenista estaba sorprendido, no sabía que responder

"N-No sé a qué te refieres"

"Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería! Yo quería que me quisieras a mi" Alzo de nuevo la vos

"Vamos Ann-chan, no digas eso—"

"Ve a verlo, yo te acompañare, ya que…" bajo la cabeza "…debo disculparme" finalizo

De repente todo tuvo sentido, Momo sabía que era tardo para entender las cosas, pero tal vez esa palabra era la clave del rompecabezas.

"Vamos" Dijo y tomo de la mano a su novia y salieron corriendo

* * *

><p>"Yo amo a Momo-sempai" rompió Ryoma su silencio mientras todos lo escuchaban.<p>

"Yo no lo quiero, yo lo amo" continuo ahora bajando la cabeza "Es porque lo quiero que si él es feliz, yo también lo soy… o al menos debería serlo… si tanto lo amo…" su vos empezaba a entrecortarse las lágrimas que había contenido empezaban a salir

"Echizen" ésta ves hablo el capitán "Dicen que la verdadera felicidad está al lado de la persona que más amas"

"Tezuka tiene razón, no puedes decir que eres feliz solo con verlo feliz con alguien más" continuo Inui

* * *

><p>"Lle-Llegamos" dijo muy cansado y jadeando momo<p>

"En… mi… vida… había… corrido… tan… rápido" decía jadeando Ann detrás de él

"Entremos" dijo Momo recuperándose un poco y caminando hacia la puerta donde los saludo la madre de Ryoma y los hizo pasar

Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Ryoma pero se detuvieron antes de entrar cuando oyeron voces que venían de la habitación

"Echizen, Dicen que la verdadera felicidad está al lado de la persona que más amas" se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta hablar a su capitán

"Tezuka tiene razón, no puedes decir que eres feliz solo con verlo feliz con alguien más" esta vez escucharon a Inui

"Que estará sucediendo" murmuro Momo

"Shhhh" lo callo Ann

"Echizen, por favor ya no llores, ya verás que todo estará bien" ahora escucharon a Oishi

"Nya! Que molesto, no puedo que creer que ese Momo sea tan insensible!" Escucharon a eiji

"Cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta que recupere la razón" decía con enojo kaidoh

"Encontraremos una forma en la que se dé cuenta de su error" decía sádicamente fuji a lo que todos incluyendo tezuka lo miraron con algo de lastima por la victima

'hablan de mi' pensó Momo 'entonces Echizen está llorando por mí?' Volteo a ver a su novia y vio cómo se entristecía al oír todo eso

"Ya es suficiente!" Alzo la vos el pequeño y se sorprendió Momo

"No hablen así de Momo-sempai!" Grito levantándose bruscamente de la cama y poniéndose de pie

"Le agradezco mucho que se preocupen así, pero no puedo permitir que hablen de esa manera de la persona que amo!" Empezaba a cansarse el pequeño, su cabeza le dolía y estaba un poco mareado

"Por favor…" empezó de nuevo a llorar "… no lo culpen por querer ser feliz" dicho esto sintió que todo le dio vueltas y cayó en la oscuridad.

Todos se levantaron bruscamente y fuji corrió hacia el pequeño, tezuka logro agarrarlo antes de que cayera de golpe en el suelo "Echizen!"

"Echizen-kun"

"Ochibi!"

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y ante la sorpresa de todos apareció Momo con Ann.

"Momo" dijeron todos a su manera sorprendidos

El pelinegro corrió hacia Ryoma y lo aparto gentilmente de su capitán

"Lo siento…" empezó a murmurar al oído del pequeño que seguía inconsciente, se levantó del suelo y lo acostó en la cama y esta vez con algunas lágrimas "… de verdad lo siento mucho" lo abrazo fuertemente mientras continuaba llorando, y todos a su alrededor callados, solo mirando la escena "Yo también…" se escuchó una vos femenina "…lo siento mucho" y se echó a llorar

Uno a uno se apartaron de la cama para darle a Momo un poco de espacio, luego de unos momentos el capitán hablo con seriedad "Debemos llamar a un médico" dijo simplemente, al escuchar esto Momo se rompió mas ya que sabía muy bien que era su culpa que su Ryoma se encontrara en ese estado "Echizen… mejórate pronto…" decía mientras seguía llorando "para que pueda pedirte perdón y decirte…" suspiro para dejar de llorar y lo abrazo de nuevo "que yo también te amo"

Lo siento, se suponía que fuera el último pero creo que me emocione un poco, el otro si será el último, conoceremos a nuestro acosador y que problemas le dará a la recién formada pareja!

Sayonara! Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A todos los que leyeron mi fic quiero que me disculpen por habérselos actualizado luego de un milenio. Realmente la universidad es un asco y cuando tenía tiempo lo usaba para descansar o ver más anime del que ya he visto jejeje. Pero aquí les traigo el final de mi primer fanfic, después de esto mejor me dedicare a oneshots o twoshots en lugar de estar descuidando grandes fics.

Bueno pues ahí les va!

Disclaimer: si si si ya sé que nada me pertenece duh!

* * *

><p>El doctor llego a casa de Ryoma, lo examino y le dio sus medicinas, le pidió a todos que lo dejaran descansar y que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo o hablando lo hicieran y lo hablaran después.<p>

Todos decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse a excepción de Momo que se negaba a dejar su lado diciendo que era su culpa que Echizen se encontrara tan mal. Los demás decidieron dejarlo estar y los padres de Ryoma dejaron que Momo se quedara a cuidarlo por el resto del día y noche.

"ngh…" se escuchó un leve quejido que hizo que momo despertara al sentir a el pequeño que estaba cuidando moverse

"Echizen?" preguntó casi murmurando

"Momo…sempai" respondió el pequeño antes de darse cuenta de verdad quien estaba a su lado "Momo-sempai!" dijo levantándose bruscamente y mareándose en el acto

"oye oye no te muevas tan rápido" le dijo sujetándolo de los hombros mientras lo recostaba de nuevo

"pe-pero que haces aquí?" pregunto sin salir de su sorpresa

"Echizen…" tomo aire antes de continuar "perdóname" le dijo bajando la cabeza

"Entonces escuchaste todo esta tarde?"

"Solo lo último, unos minutos antes de que te desmayaras"

"ya veo" dijo el pequeño volviendo a ver a su momo que ahora estaba junto a el

"Echizen, perdoname si? Fui muy insensible"

"No te preocupes, después de todo quien se fijaría en un chico como yo cuando ya tienes a una linda chica de pareja"

"no digas 'como yo', tu no lo entiendes yo creí que no me corresponderías si te decía algo entonces se me ocurrió de hacerme de una novia y así tal vez podría olvidarte" decía momo aun mirando hacia abajo

"no te atormentes así, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, aun si no es conmigo"

"No digas eso, Echizen, yo también te amo, tienes idea de lo mal que me siento" sus ojos empezaban a nublarse "pensé que te hacia un favor después de todo tú tienes una gran carrera de tenista por delante y conmigo no tienes nada…. No puedo ofrecerte nada" una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Echizen se levantó hasta sentarse en la cama y con sus dos manos tomo la cara de Momo y lo jalo hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente "ya te dije que no te atormente así"

"Pero te he hecho mucho daño, ya ni siquiera deberías-"

"Te amo, Takeshi"

Momo se separó un poco del abrazo del pequeño para poder tomarlo en sus brazos él mismo

"Yo también te amo, Ryoma… me darías otra oportunidad"

Ryoma enterró su cara en el pecho de su amado y solo asintió, no podía responder con palabras porque estaba llorando como si fuera a morir de felicidad.

Se quedaron así por buen rato, y sus labios de conocieron y jugaron sus lenguas, mientras las manos de cada uno acariciaba en cuerpo del otro. Esa noche recibieron el mejor antídoto o medicina a cualquier enfermedad… Amor

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días y Ryoma regreso a la escuela claro acompañado de su queridísimo Momo. Muchas cosas habían pasado ya, como Ann-chan explicándole a Ryoma lo que paso y pidiendo perdón por ello, y los demás titulares reprendiendo a Momo en cualquier oportunidad, Eiji le jugaba bromas pesadas, Inui lo obligo a tomarse el prototipo de su última creación de jugos, las miradas sádicas de Fuji no dejaban de atormentarlo, había recibido una golpiza de parte de Kaidoh, Oishi no había hecho nada para evitar todo eso (instinto maternal apagado) y Tezuka lo había hecho correr tres veces la cantidad normal antes y después del entrenamiento.<p>

Así que luego de tres días ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos estaban satisfechos de como atormentaron a Momo hasta el cansancio.

Iban caminando por la zona comercial de la ciudad, era domingo y que mejor día para una cita. A excepción por una cosa "Ahh!" exclamo Ryoma viendo hacia atrás como buscando algo

"Otra vez, Ryoma?" preguntaba algo preocupado Momo, Ryoma había estado teniendo extraños escalofríos y no dejaba de pensar que alguien los estaba observado

"Rayos! No sé qué me pasa, simplemente siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando"

"Ya llevas un día entero con eso, no crees que estas enfermo" le coloco su mano sobre la frente del pequeño

Ryoma quito su mano algo sonrojado por el acto ya que estaban en público "No es eso! Sé que algo no está bien!"

Siguieron caminando y desde un callejón oscuro estaba una silueta negra murmurando a sí mismo "No puede ser! No No No! Esto no puede estar pasando" El acosador se enfurecía ante la imagen de SU Ryoma con Momo "Creí que se habían separado de verdad!, ya vera jejeje ya vera! Yo se lo robare" reía malévolamente como un psicópata murmurando.

"Ryoma espérame aquí iré al baño y traeré algo de comer" dijo momo y se dispuso a ir. Ryoma se quedó sentado en una de las bancas y algo en los puestos de venta atrajo su atención. Se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeño puesto en el que vendían joyería para parejas y le parecieron bastante bonitos unos collares con un corazón por la mitad cada uno y que al unirse escriba "Por siempre tuyo" claro siendo ambos hombres no tenían que preocuparse por conseguir el collar de "Por siempre tuya" rio en su interior y lo compro con mucho entusiasmo. En ese momento venia pasando Horio cuando vio a Echizen comprando algo en el puesto de parejas y pensó en molestarlo un poco. Ryoma pensó en comprar una cajita de regalo cuando escucho un ruido que venia del callejón que estaba frente a él se acercó un poco y cuando se asomó sintió como alguien lo agarro y lo jalo hacia adentro del callejón y tapo su boca. Horio vio cuando algo agarro a su amigo y fue corriendo a ver.

Ryoma hacia todo lo posible por soltarse "cálmate quieres, no te hare daño Ryoma" le decía la persona que lo sujetaba cuando pudo medio liberarse se dio la vuelta y fijo su mirada en la persona que lo tenía sujeto "Quien eres tú?" le grito "solo soy alguien que te quiere mucho, sabes te he estado observando y no tienes idea cuanto me gustaría tenerte" le respondió riendo. Ryoma intento gritar pero un golpe en su estómago le corto el grito. El sujeto lo llevo más adentro del callejón a otro callejón interior

"aquí nadie nos vera" dijo

"Suéltame!" grito medio recuperándose del golpe anterior

El tipo lo tomo del cuello solo lo suficiente como para que no pudiera gritar "vamos Ryoma, dame una oportunidad si? Sé que te estoy lastimando ahora pero créeme que me duele más a mí que a ti" Ryoma no podía gritar por más que intentara y sentía la falta de aire "De-jame ir"

"Mmm te dejare ir si prometes no gritar ni intentar escapar hasta que me escuches" Ryoma solo asintió y el tipo lo soltó, en ese momento "Echizen!" grito Horio cuando lo vio en el suelo tosiendo "Horio!" se dispuso a correr cuando el sujeto lo tomo del pie "Detente! Lo prometiste!"

"Horio! Busca a Momo!" grito Ryoma cuando sintió como el brazo de ese hombre rodeaba su cuello "De-prisa!"

"Detente ahí!" grito el tipo pero Horio ya había huido, ahora solo quedaba esperar y forcejear para que no pudiera llevárselo de ahí

"Tú!..." dijo muy enojado apretando su brazo en el cuello del pequeño "como te atreves!" lo tiro al suelo con fuerza

"Si es así como lo quieres pues bien!" se sentó sobre el pequeño y le desgarro la camisa

"te hare mío antes de que él venga! Estoy seguro que así ya no te querrá

Los ojos de Ryoma se llenaron de terror he intento quitárselo de encime pero era muy pesado y no podía, el tipo empezó a besarlo y morderlo por todo el pecho y empezó a quitarse la ropa él mismo "ya verás! Por haberme rechazado te hare pasar por un rato no placentero sino doloroso!" le grito mientras pe pego en la cara Echizen seguía forcejeando y el tipo continuaba pegándole y mordiéndole cuando entonces "Ryoma!"

Apareció Momo con horio detrás y corrió hacia el bastardo que se atrevía a tocar a su amante. Lo quitó de encima de Ryoma y Horio llego por el pequeño y trato de apartarlo de la pelea,

"Que? Pero si tú eres!" decía sorprendido Momo

"Me reconoces no es así"

"Tú eres Kajima-sensei"

"Ahora entiendes que si me golpeas te meterás en problemas y no van a creerle a un buscapleitos como tu ni a dos niños" Rio como un psicópata como siento una bola de tennis golpearlo en la cara

"Qué diablos?" Allí estaban el resto de titulares

"Y que dices si vamos todos nosotros a demandarte, a quien le creerán a el testimonio de todos nosotros o al de un profesor enfermo y depravado como tú?" Le pregunto el capitán mientras los demás rodeaban a la ahora pobre víctima de todos los titulares del Seigaku

"Momoshiro, llévate a Echizen" dijo el capitán, Momo corrió adonde se encontraban horio y Ryoma

"Ryoma ya estás bien" el pequeño no podía dejar de temblar y como por instinto se colgó del cuello de Momo, este lo levanto luego de ponerle su chaqueta encima y se lo llevo

"Ahora Kajima-sensei, que le parece si disponemos de la forma y condición en la que lo llevaremos con la policía" Le dijo fuji con su mirada de desprecio al Sensei que en el momento se puso a temblar

* * *

><p>'Ahora Ryoma que te parece si antes de que vengan por ti, te hago mío, así Momo ya no te querrá mas' Podía oír la vos de ese pervertido que lo ataco y sus manos y boca por su cuerpo hasta que logro despertar con un grito desaforado solo para ser recibido en los brazos de su querido amante<p>

"Ryoma, no te preocupes ya todo está bien" Le dijo al pequeño acariciándole la espalda

"Takeshi…" ryoma no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar "…tenía mucho miedo"

"No te preocupes Ryoma ya paso y no permitiré que suceda algo así nunca jamás"

"Dónde estamos?" pregunto Ryoma luego de un rato de estar llorando en los brazos de su amado

"En mi casa" respondió Momo "No te preocupes, no hay nadie ni lo habrá hasta mañana"

"Y que paso con él?"

"Bueno pues quedo a manos de nuestros amigos, y créeme que después de todo lo que le hagan no volverás a verlo nunca.

Ryoma se sentía sucio y se puso de pie "me daré un baño"

"Espera porque no mejor descansas?"

"No!" casi grito a lo que Momo se preocupo

"Que te sucede?" pregunto muy preocupado

"Esque así no me querrás" respondió

"De que estas hablando?"

"Ese tipo me beso y me toco porque dijo que de esa manera ya no me querrías!" empezó a llorar de nuevo, Momo corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda

"No digas eso, eso jamás!" Quizo besarlo pero Ryoma se rehusó "No! Estoy sucio, me siento asqueado"

Ante eso Momo lo levanto en sus brazos y caminaron a la ducha "Bájame! Que haces?"

"Bueno si es así como te sientes, me asegurare de dejarte BIEN limpio" le sonrió con picardía, entraron al baño y de ahí no salieron por buen rato.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

A la mañana siguiente…

Ryoma despertó primero y se levantó sin que Momo se diera cuenta, recordando el día anterior sintió miedo y a la ves alegría (después de todo no termino tan mal) se sonrojo un poco. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón de ayer una bolsita 'lástima que no pude conseguir una cajita' pensó suspirando cuando sintió dos brazos rodeando su cuello y bajando hasta que es cuerpo del culpable se apoyara todo en su espalda

"Pesas" dijo solamente

"Buenos Días, a ti también" se sonrieron

"Y que tienes allí?"

"Es algo que compre ayer pensaba envolverlo en regalo para ti pero ya no pude" respondió

"Para mí!"Dijo muy feliz

Se admiró mucho del detalle "Por siempre tuyo" leyó Momo

"Así es" dijo Ryoma

Momo se paró bien y de nuevo levanto a Ryoma en sus brazos "Oye! Y ahora qué haces?"

"Esque estoy muy feliz, así que te daré tu recompensa"

"E-espera ya lo hicimos mucho anoche y además-" sus palabras se cortaron con un beso lleno de pasión, siguieron hasta que les falto el aire

"Vamos! Aun eres joven! Una o dos rondas mas no serán la gran cosa!"

"Tonto llegaremos tarde a la práctica y el Capitán-" de nuevo se besaron

"Al diablo con la práctica"

Y así ambos no asistieron a la práctica y tuvieron que correr el doble y recoger pelotas por una semana cortesía del Capitán Tezuka.

* * *

><p>Y se terminó!<p>

Lo hice el doble de largo como una disculpa por la tardanza.

Por haber leído mi fic y esperado tanto:

DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
